


It's all about love

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Celos, Embarazo Masculino, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Menpregnancy, Mpreg, Piercings, RusMexWeek, SemanaRusMex, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: A veces lo único que necesitamos es un poquito de amor------------------------Este espacio está dedicado a la preciosa Semana RusMex organizado por mi beta.Pueden pasar por su perfil y buscar su lista de lectura de la actividad para disfrutar de los bellos aportes que han hecho hasta ahora.





	1. Día 1 - Embarazo

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí encontrarán todos mis aportes a la semana RusMex organizada por mi maravillosa beta.
> 
> Con mucho amor esto va dedicado a todos los amantes del RusMex, a todas las bellas artistas que dan su máximo esfuerzo y a todos los que se animaron a participar!
> 
> Día 1

**1-Embarazo**

Es un día común y corriente en la casa del matrimonio Rusia-México; algunos de sus respectivos hijos habían decidido pasar el día con sus padres para hacer una especie de ''_baby shower''_, como lo llamaban los hijos de México, aunque los hijos de Rusia no tuvieran ni idea de a qué bebé iban a bañar si aún no nacía.

—¡Se queman los frijoles! —grita México haciendo reír a Moscú que bebe del café que le brindó su padre adoptivo nada más llegar.

—¡Qué se van a quemar si estoy en la pinche cocina! —grita CDMX desde la cocina atendiendo la comida.

—¡Mucho cuidado de como me hablas mocoso impertinente! —responde México acomodándose mejor en el sofá recostado casi por completo contra Rusia acariciando su vientre por inercia.

—Uh, ¿eso no le hace daño al bebé? —pregunta uno de los hijos de Rusia, del cual México no logra recordar su nombre pues es demasiado complicado, ¿por qué no podía ponerle nombres más normalitos? Piensa con cierto fastidio. La mirada divertida de Oaxaca y Guanajuato le hace recordar que él no era quién para hacer comentarios así.

—Nah, el chamaco es mío, pronto se acostumbrará a los gritos —responde riendo. Rusia simplemente se limita a acariciar su cabello con suavidad acariciando la punta de su vientre sacándole suspiros al tricolor.

Para los presentes es sorprendente verlos irradiar tanta calma pues Rusia suele ser frío como sus tierras en invierno y México explosivo como un volcán en erupción. Simplemente, era un día perfectamente normal en casa, como siempre...

—¡Puta madre!

Hasta que México rompió fuente de pronto y todo se sume en una espiral de caos. En minutos se encuentra todo el mundo corriendo de un lado al otro, preparando el auto de Rusia para ir al hospital y buscando la bolsa del bebé en la habitación de ambos mientras México, sumido en el pánico por la inesperada situación, se limita a lanzar improperios en contra de su esposo que se fuerza a no caer en el mismo estado frenético del latino.

Llegan al hospital en tiempo récord, saltándose varias señales de tránsito y rompiendo una que otra regla de seguridad vial, pero nada de eso importa en ese instante. En un parpadeo, los médicos retiran al tricolor de los brazos de Rusia poniéndose manos a la obra mientras este los sigue permitiéndose ser un poco frenético y sus hijos, que no harán nada más que estorbar, deciden quedarse fuera para avisarle a todos los amigos y hermanos de sus padres que pudieran estar interesados en el nacimiento del bebé.

Las siguientes horas son un dolor de cabeza pues en la tensión de no recibir noticia alguna todos se habían terminado peleando, algunos teorizando que algo malo le había pasado a México y al bebé y el resto llamándolos locos por pensar algo así. Incluso Moscú, que había luchado todo lo posible por ser el más cuerdo de todo el grupo terminó gritando improperios en ruso para hacerlos callar. Pero no se callan; no lo hacen hasta que Rusia aparece con la sonrisa más estúpida que le han visto jamás.

—Es una niña —dice con emoción antes de girar para volver a la habitación dónde habían instalado a su esposo. Hace horas que habían salido de la labor de parto, pero no había ido con sus hijos demasiado embobado con la preciosa carita de su _принцесса_.

Dudosos Moscú y CDMX son los primeros en seguir a Rusia entrando en la habitación; se quedan paralizado al ver al euroasiático arrodillado junto a la cama de México acariciando con ternura la cabecita de la pequeña mientras México la mira con adoración contando sus deditos. Oaxaca detrás de ellos carraspea empujándolos suave lo que llama la atención de los padres.

—Miren no más que chulada mi Quesadillita —dice México contento mostrando con orgullo a su bebita que abre y cierra sus manitas retorciéndose en la manta como buscando más calor o incomoda por el movimiento.

—Apa, creí que era niño —dice Guanajuato acercándose para ver mejor a su nueva hermanita—. Tendrás que cambiarle el nombre.

—¿Qué nombre habían pensado? —pregunta CDMX acercándose también haciéndoles gestos a su hermanito que son totalmente inútiles pues esta tiene los ojitos cerrados.

—Bueno, México quería llamarlo Rusex —dice Rusia mirándolos.

Guanajuato tose para no reír por el nombre y Oaxaca aparta la vista cubriendo su boca divertida, gesto que México no pasa por alto y los mira terriblemente ofendido.

—Es un nombre bien pinche verga y de machos —defiende celosamente.

—Pero no te servirá apa —dice CDMX entre risitas.

—¿Y si la llaman Rusey? —pregunta otro de los hijos de Rusia asomándose tímidamente tras Moscú—, así no pierden la oportunidad de usarlo.

—¿Rusey? —México baja la vista para ver nuevamente la regordeta carita de su hija. Como si estuviera esperando el momento justo de brillar la pequeña abre sus ojitos parpadeando varias veces antes quedarse viendo fijamente a México para luego hacer un ruidito muy parecido a una risita.

Encantado, el tricolor levanta la vista para ver a su esposo que muerde sus labios conteniendo su emoción regresándole la mirada. Ambos ríen y apoyan sus frentes contra la del contrario.

—Bienvenida a tu familia, Rusey —dice Rusia con ternura.

Ambos permanecen así por un largo rato sin notar que sus hijos empiezan a retirarse lentamente para brindarles un poco de privacidad. Lo mejor será que disfrutaran de la paz antes de que empezaran a llegar todos los tíos a reclamar la atención de la pequeña y, posiblemente, pelearse por quién será el tío favorito o el padrino de la joven Rusey.


	2. Día 2 - Cuentos de Disney / Hércules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Cuentos de Disney
> 
> Un Rusia/Hércules para ustedes!

**2-De Disney**

Aunque pudiera sorprender a cualquiera que lo ve, Rusia no siempre fue el Country poderoso que todos conocen, de hecho, fue un pequeño enclenque durante la mayor parte de su juventud. Era delgado como un palo, alto como un poste y torpe como un pato con las alas atadas; quedó al cuidado de personas totalmente desconocidas cuando su padre, URSS, fue ''desintegrado'' hasta que muchos años después descubrió que realmente URSS no estaba muerto como había pensado.

El reencuentro de padre e hijo fue conmovedor, pero URSS no estaba del todo feliz al ver el saco de huesos que era su hijo así que lo envió con el mejor de los mejores para ser su tutor y que lo convirtiera en un digno sucesor suyo y, por encima de todo, un digno representante de su amada tierra. Así pasaron los años hasta que Rusia se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un guerrero fuerte, frío e imparable, pero sentía que debía hacer algo más, que algo más faltaba.

—Quiero un reto mayor —exigió a su nuevo tutor.

—No, aún no estás preparado —trató de rebatirlo.

—Por favor, necesito convertirme en la potencia que mi padre alguna vez, si no lo hago... —sentiría que lo estaba decepcionando, es lo que quiere decir, pero no se atreve. Finalmente logró convencer a su tutor que le dijo que irían a Latinoamérica.

En el viaje con curiosidad el joven soviético le preguntó que tenía de especial esa ''Latinoamérica'. Este le explicó que era un lugar difícil y peligroso, plagado de problemas que era ideal para que extendiera su mano como lo hacían otras potencias y sacar beneficio de esto. Rusia no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero siguió a su tutor allí dónde lo guiaba; en algún punto en el camino, entre arboles exóticos y pirámides demasiado magnificas para haber sido construidas por la mano del hombre escucharon un grito seguido de improperios altisonantes que ninguno de los dos había oído jamás.

Sin prisa ni pausa corrieron al origen de los gritos encontrándose con una escena que dejó a Rusia sin aliento. Un joven Country, o al menos asume que es más joven que él por su baja estatura y su cuerpo demasiado delgado para ser saludable, corría por un río maldiciendo con cada tropiezo; tenía el cabello corto ensortijado que caía del mismo color de su rostro que representaba su país, verde, blanco y rojo con algo que parecía una mancha en el centro de su rostro pues no logra divisarlo bien.

Pronto a la escena se suma un Country mucho más grande y fuerte, cuyo rostro está cubierto por franjas rojas y blancas, una parte de su rostro, a la altura de su ojo derecho, está de azul con múltiples lunares blancos que asemejan estrellas. Este Country logra alcanzar al más bajo tricolor sosteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo.

—¡Suéltame cerdo! —grita el mas bajo pataleando y lanzando puñetazos con su brazo libre.

—Ese... es USA —dice su tutor en voz baja para no llamar su atención señalando al de rojo, blanco y azul mientras lo empuja suavemente. —¿Querías demostrar ser digno de ser una gran potencia? Ahí está tu oportunidad. Recuerda lo que te dije, analiza lo que está pasando, ataca cuando sea necesario y no intervengas sin...

Pero Rusia ya no está a su lado ni mucho menos escuchándolo.

—Oh, así me gusta indio salvaje —dice el tal USA riendo mientras forcejea con el más bajo tratando de deshacer su ropa.

—Alto —dice con fuerza cruzándose de brazos interrumpiendo el forcejeo entre ambos Country que se giran a mirarlo. USA gruñe y se acerca a él arrastrando al más bajo con fuerza alzándose en toda su estatura tratando de intimidarlo.

—Fuera de aquí... comunista —gruñe al reconocer los colores en su rostro.

—Disculpe... caballero, le pido amablemente que suelte al joven... ­—mira al tricolor en busca de una mirada de agradecimiento o un gesto de alivio, pero se encuentra con una expresión hostil y fastidiada.

—No te metas dónde no te incumbe mocoso —dice rasguñando los dedos de USA tratando de soltarse.

—¿Joven? —parpadea—, pero no eres... hm ¿no eres un país en problemas?

—Mira chamaco, primero que nada, joven precisamente no soy —dice dejando su forcejeo un segundo para mirarlo—, sí, estoy en problemas, pero no necesito que me hagas paro, ahueca el ala —hace un gesto de desdén con su mano libre, abanicándola hacia abajo tratando de echarlo.

Rusia parpadea sorprendido, ¿chamaco? ¿ahuecar el ala? ¿Eso que significaba? Sacude su cabeza y dirige nuevamente su vista hacia ''USA''

—Miré, le recomiendo que...

Sus palabras se cortan cuando el otro lo golpea con fuerza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al río. Trata de levantarse desorientado y se gira alzando sus puños para golpear al Country, pero su aspecto de pescado mojado solo lo hace reír estruendosamente antes de golpearlo con fuerza mandándolo de regreso al rio mientras que el tricolor, al que supuestamente iba a salvar, rueda los ojos con fastidio. Se vuelva a levantar sacudiendo su cabeza oyendo a medias los gritos de su tutor.

Molesto por la aparente derrota se gira hacia el Country antes de que se pueda llevar al joven y arremete contra él golpeándolo con fuerza y pateándolo lejos de ambos; si bien con esto logra que suelte al tricolor, el brusco movimiento lo hace caer al río empapándose por completo.

—Oh cielos, disculpe —dice alzándolo en brazos caminando a una roca cercana dejándolo sobre ella, —¿Se encuentra bien?

—De maravilla —responde con sarcasmo apartando el pelo de su rostro. Rusia parpadea fascinado con la belleza del joven, pero al oír a USA correr hacia él le sonríe pidiéndole disculpas antes de arremeter contra él nuevamente.

El joven tricolor los observa pelear mientras exprime su cabello arreglando su ropa para verse lo más decente posible ignorando las miradas del tutor del país que había aparecido de la nada a ''salvarlo''. No lo va a admitir en voz alta, ni bajo tortura, pero el poste fortachón es bastante guapo y no se reprime de admirar como sus músculos se marcan bajo la ropa ni cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo.

Cuando la pelea termina con USA gritando que volverá luego y se la iba a pagar; el tricolor baja de la roca buscando en el agua un zapato que acaba de notar perdió en el forcejeo. Rusia, que rueda los ojos ante los regaños de su tutor decide ignorarlo buscando con la vista al joven para asegurarse que está bien quedándose paralizado una vez más.

El joven, inclinado hacia el agua para sacar su zapato lo mira de regreso y le sonríe con suavidad de forma altanera y para nada agradecida. Suspirando y sintiéndose caminar sobre nubes se acerca al joven ofreciéndole una mano.

—¿Puedo ayudarle...?

—México —le interrumpe girándose golpeando su pecho con sus empapados zapatos con una mirada nada amigable—, los idiotas que tengo por amigos me dicen Chaneke, pero si oigo a alguien más hacerlo le arranco las bolas —dice con una fingida sonrisa dulce antes de apartarse de él—. Y tú, ¿tienes un nombre además de esos... pectorales? —pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo mordiendo sus labios.

—Yo... yo... —dice riendo nerviosamente por la mirada que le dedica.

—Awww además de poste tartamudo —dice riendo.

—Mi nombre es Rusia —dice aclarando su garganta—. Y hm, ¿cómo terminaste involucrado con...?

—¿La gorda? Pues que por pendejo ofrezco la mano y me toman el brazo completo —dice poniéndose sus zapatos cuando logra sacarles gran parte del agua. Cuando no parece entender México rueda sus ojos—. Dile a tu amigo que te lo explique. Gracias por el paro no solicitado Ru-ru, fue un placer —dice con sarcasmo.

—No quieres... ¿te gustaría te acompañe?

México ala una ceja mirándolo divertido. ¿Quién se creía ese muchachito? Aunque su rostro se le hace vagamente familiar y se pregunta si es que lo ha visto antes. Se encoje de hombros para si mismo.

—Has hecho más que suficiente —palmea su hombro—, estaré bien. Me sé cuidar solito —le lanza un beso coqueto—. Hasta la vista poste.

Y sin más México empieza a caminar alejándose de allí dejando tras de sí a un suspirante Rusia. Tal vez, piensa para si mismo el soviético, pueda encontrarse con el hermoso México en mejores circunstancias, pero, por ahora, debe hacerle caso a su tutor. Su prioridad debe ser, ante todo, enorgullecer a su padre.


	3. Día 3 - Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Celos!
> 
> Iba a hacer algo siguiendo la línea de mis compatriotas del grupo RusMex, pero me convencieron de hacer fluff así que aquí está. Dejaré mi idea inicial para otro momento.

**3-Celos**

México se hace un ovillo mucho más pequeño bajo las mantas en que se había escondido cuando escuchó el auto de Rusia llegar, frota con fuerza sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas al escucharlo abrir la puerta y se fuerza a que ningún sonido salga de sus labios cuando lo llama. Está tan enojado desde la tarde luego de la rápida reunión en la sede de ONU que no había parado de llorar y sabe que es estúpido. Se siente terriblemente estúpido.

Todo había estado bien, se reunió con China para terminar de ajustar algunas cuestiones de su trato con el asunto de Huawei, especialmente luego de la amenaza de USA debían ser más fuerte con ese asunto. Algunos de sus hermanos también estaban ahí y, sobre todo, estaba su amado Rusia. Cuando finalmente pudo terminar con China se dispuso a acercarse a su novio para preguntarle si deseaba ir a comer unas enchiladas con él cuando notó que aún estaba ocupado con Finlandia, pero, sobre todo, la forma en que esta abrazaba su brazo recostándose demasiado contra él.

Eso lo hizo ver rojo de inmediato, ¿qué hacía esa lagartona tan pegada de SU poste? ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con él tan descaradamente estando él presente? No la arrastró fuera del salón por los cabellos porque en eso su hermano Chile lo jaló fuera del salón para que no hiciera una escena, Argentina y Honduras los esperaban fuera y no pararon de decirle que no valía la pena hacer una escena así sabiendo que Rusia no tendría ojos para nadie más.

—Además —comentó Honduras distraídamente­—, Rusia podría enojarse si interrumpes sus negocios.

Esa frase de su hermano le cayó como un balde de agua fría por lo que se retiró un momento a un pasillo para respirar. ¿Rusia se enojaría si reclamaba lo que era suyo? No es como si su relación fuera secreta; estaba por regresar con sus hermanos cuando una mano le sacó de sus pensamientos y lo que sucedió lo hizo irse a casa llorando sin decirle nada a nadie.

—¿México? —la voz de Rusia le hace estremecer y aunque no quiere ser detectado en su escondite vuelve a acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

Este movimiento parece haber atraído la atención de Rusia que se acerca a él retirando lentamente capa tras capa de sábanas y mantas. Al ver sus ojos hinchados y su rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar Rusia siente su corazón hundirse.

—_Мой тамале_, ¿qué sucede?

—Pre... pregun... pregúntale a la teibolera d... de Finlandia —dice entre hipidos tratando de alejarse de sus manos.

—¿Finlandia? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

México lo mira mucho más molesto aún y se lanza contra él golpeando su pecho sin real intención de hacerle daño murmurando maldiciones y llorando. Rusia lo mira dejándolo desahogarse tratando de recordar si había pasado algo que alterara tanto a su pareja; es entonces que recuerda la cercanía de Finlandia a su persona, la cual trató de alejar amablemente, mientras hablaban de los productos que iban a exportar mutuamente entre sus países a modo de intercambio, y comprende finalmente lo que pasa.

—¿Estás celoso Tamalito? —pregunta acariciando su cabello sin ningún deje de burla o humor.

—¡CLARO QUE ESTOY CELOSO PENDEJO! —grita exaltado indignadísimo por la tranquilidad con que lo decía. —¡Esa suripanta no dejaba de restregar sus enormes pechos contra ti! Te tocaba, y te abrazaba y por poco te besuquea y tu ¡no hiciste nada!

Ambos saben que, en realidad, Finlandia se había limitado a colgarse de su brazo, tal vez a restregarse contra él y hace pucheritos para llamar su atención, pero jamás intentó besarlo. Por supuesto, en el estado de su pareja, Rusia no piensa sacar eso a colación.

—México, sabes que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti y...

—¡Y ese es el problema! —México se deja caer en su pecho derrotado tratando de controlar sus lágrimas—. Podrías tener a cualquiera, a cualquiera que sea mejor que yo y aún así... aún así decides estar conmigo y... y...

—¿Finlandia te dijo algo? —Rusia alza una ceja.

México aparta la vista murmurando entre dientes. Por supuesto que le había dicho algo, la verdadera pregunta debería ser ¿qué no le dijo?

—_¿En verdad un tercermundista tan poquita cosa como tú es pareja de Rusia? —_le preguntó la europea enredando un dedo en su enmarañado cabello mirándolo con desdén—. _Tan maleducado y desprolijo, feo y lleno de cicatrices. ¿Qué te ve Rusia? _—dejo escapar una risa maliciosa alejándose de él balanceando sus caderas—. _Por supuesto, debe ser por lástima. Debería estar mejor con alguien a su nivel._

Y no tenía conque responderle porque más de una vez se hizo _la misma _pregunta. Eso era lo que más dolía, más que sentirse consumido por los celos al pensar en que Rusia alguna vez podría darse cuenta de esto e irse con alguna de esas hermosas europeas, dejarlo de lado, sólo y abandonado por alguien mucho mejor que él. Al parecer, en algún momento expreso algo de esto en voz alta, o tal vez Rusia lo conocía ya demasiado bien, pues su novio toma su rostro entre sus manos sobresaltándolo.

—México, eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido jamás en mi vida. No necesito a nadie más en mi vida, nadie más que tu.

—¿Es... es neta? —pregunta sintiendo sus ojos aguarse por una razón totalmente diferente.

—Sí mi tamalito, es neta —responde Rusia antes de besarlo con amor.

Y ese simple beso parece borrar todas las preocupaciones del tricolor pues este simplemente suspira fundiéndose en un abrazo con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rus:
> 
> Мой тамале - Mi tamal


	4. Día 4 - Familia Política

**4-Familia política**

—Chikistrikis, ¿estás seguro de querer venir? —México mira a su novio con duda—. Estarán todos mis carnales, y cuando digo todos, son _todos_.

—Estoy muy seguro de ello —Rusia asiente acariciando suave su hombro tratando de alejar sus preocupaciones.

México duda pero asiente tocando el timbre de la casa de su padre España; a muchos de sus hermanos no les gustaba compartir tiempo con el viejo, pero era el que tenía la casa más grande como para que todos pudieran estar juntos en un mismo lugar por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón Costa Rica y Nicaragua, a quiénes les tocó planificar la reunión este año, le habían pedido a su padre permiso para hacerla en su patio a cambio de también recordar que es parte de la familia. A México no le molestaba llevar a su tripaloski con él, de hecho, tiene entendido que algunos de sus hermanos llevarían a sus novios y novias, pero sabe de primera mano que no fue un buen día para el ruso.

—¡México! —Panamá abre la puerta sonriendo ampliamente y lo abraza con fuerza antes de abrazar a Rusia—. Llegas justo a tiempo, vamos a servir la comida.

—Simón wey, llegamos justo en mi segunda parte favorita de las fiestas —dice México riendo mientras jala a su novio dentro llevándolo hacia fuera.

—¿Cuál es la primera? —pregunta Rusia confundido.

—Cuando abren la primera botella de tequila —dice subiendo y bajando sus cejas arrancándole una carcajada a Rusia.

Al llegar al patio de su padre sus hermanos los saludan con calidez, se encontraban divididos en pequeños grupos, algunos poniendo platos en la gran mesa, otros ayudando a servir la comida. México y Rusia se acercan uno por uno a los grupos, para saludar a los presentes y sus parejas en el proceso; primero saludan a Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica que platicaban tranquilamente sirviendo las bebidas, no alcoholizadas para tristeza del tricolor; luego saludan a El Salvador y a Guatemala que hablaban con España y Panamá.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes exactamente? —pregunta Rusia mientras caminan hacia el siguiente grupo. Nunca se había detenido a realmente averiguar cuántos eran pues generalmente su pareja estaba con Perú, Chile o Argentina. También conocía a Venezuela, por sus relaciones económicas, pero nunca creyó que fueran tantos.

—Pues... —México alza sus cejas, —¿Sólo los de América? Unos 17, y Brasil que en teoría es nuestro primo raro.

Rusia parpadea, ¿sólo los de América? ¿acaso tenía más hermanos? No tiene tiempo de preguntar esto pues seguido llegan con los hermanos que ya conocía, aunque junto a estos estaban Bolivia, Colombia y Ecuador. Estos dejan lo que están haciendo con los platos para abrazarlos preguntando mil cosas a la vez que su pareja responde sin perder el hilo de la conversación. En algún punto se disculpan para seguir saludando a los presentes.

Animado, México abraza a Paraguay, Uruguay y Venezuela nada más verlos deteniéndose a preguntarle a este último como se sentía últimamente; Rusia igualmente les pregunta y entablan una agradable conversación hasta que son interrumpidos por Brasil que abraza a los sureños con fuerza.

—Convencí a España de que hagamos un amistoso juego luego de comer —dice el brasileño riendo, —¿quién se apunta?

—¿Amistoso? —Uruguay alza una ceja divertido pues todos saben perfectamente que sea cuál fuera el juego que Brasil proponía sería de todo menos amistoso teniendo en cuenta lo competitivos que podrían llegar a ser todos.

—Será divertido —dice Paraguay sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡México! —la voz de Cuba atrae la atención del mencionado que sonríe ampliamente acercándose a sus tres hermanos caribeños abrazándolos con fuerza.

—Creí que no vendrían —dice con cierta cautela al notar la incomodidad de Puerto Rico y República Dominicana­­—. Que bueno que decidieron venir.

—Nicaragua fue muy convincente —RD le sonríe abrazándolo con suavidad.

México quiere agregar algo, cualquier cosa para hacer que sus hermanos se sintieran más cómodos, incluso Rusia nota la tensión de los tres por lo que se acerca para darle apoyo a su pareja en lo que fuera a decir, cuando Costa Rica grita que todos fueran a comer.

A pesar de ese pequeño momento incómodo con los hermanos caribeños el resto de la velada fue excelente, hasta divertida. A pesar de que eran muchos, tantos que en la mesa a pesar de su gran tamaño algunos terminaron muy pegados a otros, la conversación nunca fue incómoda; los más tímidos en algún punto encontraron temas de conversación que los mantuvieron ocupados, de vez en cuando Rusia se encontró hablando con uno o con otro, hasta con España habló, de temas no relacionados con trabajo. El único incidente en la mesa fue una discusión entre Argentina, Perú y Chile contra el resto de los latinos sobre si la ¿fruta? Que comían junto a la cena se llamaba Palta o Aguacate, sea lo que eso fuera; pero Cuba riendo hasta más no poder le explicó que no se preocupara, que eso pasaba siempre entre ellos.

Luego de comer y descansar un poco hablando tranquilamente Brasil se puso en pie llamando a hacer un juego amistoso de futbol; los Country que no estaban acostumbrados al juego, como RD, fungieron de árbitros o anotando los puntos, y España se encargó de dividirlos de forma ecuánime de modo que los dos equipos que se formaron tuvieran tanto Country expertos en materia como Country no tan experimentados. Al final el juego lo ganó el equipo de Brasil que celebraron restregándole la victoria al grupo perdedor pero la aparición de una botella de alcohol, en manos de Puerto Rico, calmó los ánimos antes de que se encendiera.

Al finalizar la noche ambos se despidieron de todo el mundo y caminaron con calma hacia su auto, México acurrucando en sus brazos y él acariciando suave su espalda. Antes de entrar al auto México se detiene mirándolo con cautela.

—Rusia, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una cena con tus hermanos?

Rusia se tensa mirando las llaves en sus manos pensando en las palabras de su pareja. Duda mucho que eso llegue a ser posible y, aunque quiere mentirle al tricolor para no preocuparlo, sabe será inútil pues no podrá ocultar la realidad por mucho tiempo si lo hace.

—México en realidad... luego de la muerte de nuestro padre mis hermanos y yo no hemos estado en... buenos términos —dice mirándolo finalmente.

México parpadea sin comprender por unos segundos, pero cuando la información termina de calar en su cerebro sonríe con suavidad. Se acerca a su novio abrazándolo fuerte.

—Tranquilo Chikistrikis, tu déjamelo a mí y verás que será una cena genial.

Rusia duda unos segundos antes de asentir aceptando. No está tan seguro de que sus hermanos deseen pasar una noche con él, pero es testigo de primera mano de la capacidad de socializar de su pareja así que lo dejará todo en sus manos.


	5. Día 5 - All alive

**5-All alive**

México mira a su madre estremeciéndose por la mirada seria que esta le dedica cruzada de brazos, junto a ella está el señor URSS, el padre de su novio, al que aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocer y mira en que circunstancias venía a hacerlo. Rusia, a su lado, mira a ambos adultos con un sonrojo monumental; ambos se sienten extremadamente estúpidos, como niños de primaria atrapados haciendo algo indebido. Bueno, posiblemente estar manoseándose en la sala creyendo que tendrían la casa para ellos dos no era algo que debían estar haciendo en primer lugar.

—Puedo... puedo explicarlo jefecita —dice empujando a Rusia apuradamente para acomodar su ropa y la de su novio tan sonrojado que prácticamente puede sentir el humo salir de su rostro.

—Espero que haya una buena explicación jovencito —la imponente mujer se acerca para sacarlo de debajo de su pasmado novio jalándolo por la oreja—. Te dejé diez minutos con el güerito, diez minutos y te encuentro a punto de tener un rapidito ¡En mi mueble favorito!

—Bueno jefecita, en teoría la casa es m...

—¡No me contestes mocoso! —dice alzando la voz haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

Rusia no lo tenía mucho mejor, aparte de tener que ver a su suegra, a la que a penas había conocido hace unas dos semanas, regañar a su pareja tiene que enfrentarse a la dura mirada de su padre que no hace más que avergonzarlo más. Sabe que es su culpa, pero la última vez que vio a su Tamalito fue justo luego de la cena en la que conoció a la señora Mexica por lo que no pudo contenerse.

—Pareces adolescente hormonado —dice URSS frunciendo su nariz con desagrado, no por estar con su pareja sino porque lo crió para ser mejor que eso.

—Bueno, padre, técnicamente soy...

—¡Jefecita perdóneme! —el grito de México los interrumpe a ambos y se giran justo para ver a Mexica perseguir a su hijo por toda la casa con una chancla en la mano.

Por las anécdotas de México sabe que la mujer simplemente tiene que lanzar la chancla, pero algo le dice a Rusia que su intención es torturar a su pareja. Se gira para confrontar a su padre una vez más sorprendiéndose al verlo medio sonreír divertido por la situación, sonrisa que se vuelve en un gesto siniestro cuando el soviético se gira para mirarlo.

—Señora Mexica —llama interrumpiéndola a medio golpe contra la cabeza del tricolor—, el joven México no es el único culpable aquí. Le doy mi total autorización de castigar a mi hijo como considere necesario.

La expresión de la mujer cambia por unos segundos, ella no necesita permiso de nadie para hacer lo que le plazca, mucho menos de ese pomposo europeo; sin embargo, dado que el chamaco no es suyo, aceptará por esta vez el atrevimiento del hombre. Luego discutiría con su consuegro lo que acababa de hacer. Por su parte, Rusia y México se miran el uno al otro; saben que están jodidos, muy jodidos, pero una parte de ellos se alegra que sus padres pareciera que se llevaran bien... aunque sea en algo que los perjudicaría a ambos. 


	6. Día 6 - Fetiches

**6-Fetiches**

Cuando México conoció a Rusia nunca pensó que el Country sería alguien de hacerse perforaciones o tatuajes. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó la primera vez que iba a intimar con su novio al descubrir que no sólo tenía un interesante tatuaje en la cadera izquierda, del que no le sacó información alguna, sino que, además, tenía un interesante piercing de aro en el pezón derecho.

Aunque intentó averiguar porque razón se lo hizo, no se molestó en lo absoluto con la sorpresa. De hecho, pronto se encontró jugueteando con el pedazo de metal sintiéndose más y más satisfecho consigo mismo cuándo lograba encender a su novio a niveles insospechados con toques ''inocentes'' en el, aparentemente, sensible pezón.

La idea de morder, succionar, jalar o simplemente jugar con el arillo se había convertido en su actividad favorita dentro y fuera de la cama, por lo que cuándo la noche de su aniversario descubrió que su novio se había hecho otro en el pezón contrario casi perdió la cabeza. Y no sólo por el detallazo de que ahora tenía dos nuevos juguetes para divertirse, sino que más tarde cuando descansaban se dio cuenta de que en la parte interna de este estaba su nombre grabado en ruso, lo que hizo su corazón derretirse.

Rusia, por su parte, al principio se sintió extrañado de la fascinación que tenía su pareja por arrancarle gemidos o gruñidos con el simple hecho de jugar con el piercing que se había hecho en sus años de rebeldía juvenil. Luego empezó a gustarle la mirada ardiente que le dedicaba su tricolor por lo que le dejaba cumplir con su interesante fetiche.

Además, no es como si él no tuviera sus propios gustos raros. México nunca le ha preguntado y él jamás lo dirá en voz alta pero como lo vuelve loco ver el cuerpo de su pareja cubierto de mordidas y chupetones tras una noche desenfrenada; eso sumado a que México tenía la ''mala'' costumbre de hacer el desayuno casi como Dios lo trajo al mundo... lo volvía loco.

Al final del día, los dos encontraban el máximo placer en cosas que a otros tal vez le parecieran raras, y eso sólo los hacía tal para cual.


	7. Día 7 - Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un honor participar en la RusMexWeek. Lo disfruté mucho, tanto haciendo como leyendo y viendo el arte de otras autoras y artistas.
> 
> Estoy muy feliz, espero lo disfruten 💖💖

**7-Apocalipsis zombie**

Todo había empezado de pronto.

Un día estaban de lo más normal haciendo cosas cotidianas como hacer las compras o sacar a pasear al perro, cuando de un momento a otro en todos los países se interrumpió la transmisión televisiva del momento para reportar con alarma que se había desatado una sorpresiva pandemia en todas partes del mundo que se expandía rápidamente. Inmediatamente se desató el caos, tan abrupto que en ese instante nadie se detuvo a pensar cómo era posible que algo así pasará al mismo tiempo en cada rincón del planeta.

ONU y otras organizaciones llamaron a cada Country, perteneciera a la organización o no, para un rápido reporte de daños. Pensaron que, por ser representaciones humanas de sus países, no se verían afectados por el patógeno, o lo que fuere, que estaba causando la oleada masiva de infectados. Oh, que equivocados estaban; alguien rápidamente declaró que se trataban de zombies, que debían buscar la cura de forma inmediata y rescatar a los sobrevivientes, otros no estuvieron de acuerdo con la medida y se inició una discusión encarnizada que tuvo lugar hasta que ONU llamó al orden para ordenarles que regresaran a su país a rescatar a los sobrevivientes.

Algunos decidieron reunirse luego de dejar todo en orden y fue cuando se dieron cuenta. El primero en caer, al parecer, fue un Country de África central del que no se supo hasta que era ya muy tarde. Pronto cayeron en cuenta que estando el Country afectado todo el país perecía con ellos en una vorágine de hambre sin sentido. Así, en cuestión de semanas la vida en el planeta casi se extinguió.

—Cariño, conseguí algo para comer —México, uno de los pocos Country sobrevivientes, entra en el refugio que había acomodado a sus necesidades en un abandonado almacén. Había perdido todo contacto con el resto del mundo tras volver a su país por órdenes expresas de la ONU y únicamente había visto a alguno de sus hermanos cuando desesperadamente buscaban refugio para su gente.

Desconoce si estos sucumbieron a la infección o no, pero se aseguró de que su refugio fuera impenetrable.

—Es más que la última vez, pero debemos racionar hasta que pueda salir de nuevo —dice alegremente dejando su premio sobre la improvisada mesa. La había robado de una tienda hace ya unos meses cuando había ido para buscar alimentos enlatados, baterías y linternas.

Busca el gran cuchillo de carnicero que tenía guardado aparte del resto de armas que utilizaba para abrirse paso entre los infectados cuando lo necesitaba, para empezar a cortar la carne sin cuidado alguno de salpicarse de sangre. Al terminar empaca grandes pedazos en bolsas plásticas que luego cierra al vacío con una aspiradora manual y mete las bolsas en una pequeña nevera llena de hielo seco que le había servido para preservar las cosas frescas. Lo que no terminó en bolsas lo pone en un plato y se acerca hacia su pareja sonriéndole con cariño.

—Aquí está, espero lo disfrutes Chikistrikis —dice alegremente dejando el plato a su alcance sentándose a su lado.

Su mano se alza para acariciar la mejilla de Rusia, su pareja, que gruñe tomando la carne aún cruda y sangrante dándole grandes mordiscos donde sus dedos sufren un poco de daño en el proceso. México al ver como sus dientes rozaban cada vez más sus manos lo detiene ignorando el gruñido y la mirada perdida en los ojos blanquecinos de su novio.

—Basta, vas a lastimarte de nuevo —dice quitándole el pedazo de carne y el plato levantándose rápidamente alejándose unos pasos.

Rusia gruñe y se levanta adelantándose hacia él tratando de recuperar la comida de regreso, pero la cadena atada fuertemente en su cuello se lo impide cortando su movimiento a medio camino. Desesperado agita sus brazos para atrapar a México o al plato, o ambos, pero es totalmente inútil.

—¿Quieres esto? —agita el pedazo de carne frente a su cara sin acercarse obteniendo más gruñidos inentendibles—. Pues tienes que comportarte, si sigues mordiendo tus dedos te vas a arrancar uno —dice a modo de regaño lanzando el pedazo de carne a la boca abierta del soviético que no duda empezar a comer con ansias calmándose un poco.

México sonríe y toma otro pedazo de carne repitiendo el proceso hasta que finalmente se acaba lo que sirvió en el plato y Rusia vuelve a sentarse mucho más tranquilo. Con una sonrisa aún más amplia el tricolor se sienta en sus piernas acurrucándose contra su pecho, sin embargo, no obtiene ninguna respuesta del tranquilo Country por lo que toma sus brazos forzándolos a rodear su cintura.

—La carne está empezando a acabarse —dice tranquilo como si en verdad fuera a obtener una respuesta—, los refugiados o están muriendo o se han vuelto mejores para esconderse... no quiero creer que ya no confían en mí, me aseguro muy bien de que crean que soy su amigo.

Suspira con pesadez pensando en que hará cuando la carne se termine finalmente. Cierra sus ojos suspirando mientras piensa en ese día hace ya meses, o tal vez un año, cuando estaba sólo y desesperado por no obtener noticias de Rusia. Este le había prometido que volvería por él una vez pusiera a todos a salvo, pero las comunicaciones cayeron pronto por las maniobras desesperadas de USA por detener la infección. Estuvo huyendo, robando comida y buscando un lugar tranquilo hasta que finalmente encontró ese y como si el destino se apiadara de su mala suerte su Chikistrikis apareció un día.

Pero Rusia no se veía bien. Le explicó que había luchado, que peleo codo a codo y mano a mano con sus hermanos, pero que los vio caer uno a uno hasta que finalmente, en su intento por salvar a Ucrania, un infectado lo mordió; había aguantado lo suficiente para ir por él, para despedirse una última vez y estaba preparado para volar sus propios sesos con tal de mantener a salvo a su pareja. Para su sorpresa México no lo aceptó, discutieron como nunca lo habían hecho, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban al soviético y el poco de cordura que había en su cerebro le rogó a su pareja que lo dejara morir, que escapara hacia el norte a un supuesto refugio de Canadá y USA en Alaska.

México se negó, obviamente y lo golpeo con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente cosa que, dado su estado, pareció acelerar el proceso del patógeno. Rusia despertó incapaz de reconocer el rostro del que alguna vez fue su amada pareja, amarrado a una jaula con una cadena que apretaba su cuello, pero no llegaba a ahorcarlo y con un México más que feliz de verlo ofreciéndole un plato con carne cruda, caliente y de dudosa procedencia.

Se había convertido en su rutina, el Rusia-zombie comía la carne que México le daba, manteniéndolo tranquilo todo el tiempo que no estuviera allí o cuando estaba ocupado organizando el refugio, y luego como si no le temiera a nada México lo hacía subir a la cama que había puesto junto a la jaula y dormían juntos como solían hacerlo.

Con el pasar de los días la carne empezó a escasear y el tricolor se vio obligado a salir a cazar más comida para su novio. Empezó con animales, que no parecían ser del total agrado de Rusia-zombie, y luego fue tras pequeños grupos de refugiados a los que atraía a su almacén abandonado para luego matarlos, almacenarlos en la nevera con hielo seco y darle de comer a su novio. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta ese momento.

—Creo que tendré que ir a lugares más lejanos —dice suavemente besando su cuello y su mandíbula saboreando la sangre que se había derramado allí—, talvez consiga una radio y los atraiga a ellos a mí, sería más fácil ¿no?

Está por decir algo más cuando escucha unos gritos y unos golpes en la puerta externa que le hace tensarse. Se pone de pie inmediatamente caminando hacia la puerta tomando el bate que tenía cerca de allí como precaución.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! —escucha una voz femenina gritar—, no estamos contaminados. Por favor, nuestro refugió fue destruido por una horda, se lo ruego.

—¿Cuántos son? No tengo mucho espacio —grita de regreso mintiendo descaradamente.

—Somos... somos unos veinte —responde la mujer, en su voz se puede percibir cierto tono de alivio por obtener respuesta.

Oh, piensa México con una sonrisa siniestra, parece que no tendrá que salir a cazar muy lejos en un largo tiempo después de todo. Mirando por encima de su hombro a su Chikistrikis que permanece tranquilo mirando a la nada su sonrisa se amplía. Deja el bate a un lado atravesando el primer par de puertas interiores cerrándolo tras de sí para ir a las puertas exteriores y darle paso al banquete.

Por ahora su única preocupación será mantenerlos alejados de su Chikistrikis mientras pueda y hasta que los necesite. Oh, pobres incautos, no saben a dónde se fueron a meter.


End file.
